dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Woodie
WoodieEdit Woodie is the 6th unlockable character (1600 xp to unlock). Woodie has a magical / cursed axe named Lucy the axe and a terrible curse. He also chops trees faster (more chops per second) which would make him ideal for clear cutting forests, his curse get's in the way of this but you can still chop them down while"cursed" Special PowerEdit When you chop down too many trees as Woodie you will become a Were-Beaver and drop all of your items on the ground. You will also become a Were-Beaver on full moons, much like how Pigmen become Were-Pig's. Were-BeaverEdit When you become a Were-Beaver (via chopping at too many trees or a full moon) your health, hunger and sanity bars will disapear and you will get a new log / wood bar. The bar will go down over time or if you get damaged as the Were-Beaver, however ; you can refill it by eating pinecones, logs , twigs , saplings , grass and grass tufts which makes it very difficult to be defeated while in a forest as you can just eat a phew trees. When in where beaver mode you can "Gnaw" multiple things, it works as an Axe, a Pickaxe, and a shovel, also a way to eat the wood products. He chops down trees very fast and can dig up stumps. All of these factors make him ideal for fighting and harvesting trees / rocks. (You can become a Were Beaver underground!) The downside of all this is when you are defeated / killed as a wear beaver You respawn in the area you died, say you are fighting a spider queen you respawn in the fight with no items so take caution, also you will not have your items as they fall out of your pack when you transform. Lucy the axeEdit Lucy is Woodie's magical / cursed axe. She cuts down trees in alot less hits then normal axe (3 for small tree 5 for medium tree 8 for huge tree 1 for dead tree 5 for spikey trees) and will tell woodie when he should stop chopping down trees or he will become the Were-Beaver making her the Ideal choice of axe for you to use. notes, Lucy may not be cursed / magical and might just be a figment of Woodie's imagination / insanity Lucy may say "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees" this is a reference to the move "The Shining" BugsEdit If you become a Were-Beaver on a full moon and die the next day you will revive as woodie but you will still have the wood bar. If you relog you will be the Were-Beaver for another day. Sometimes when you become Woodie again you will have your health hunger and sanity bars being overlapped by an always maxed out wood bar, it disapears when you relog. NotesEdit Woodie is canadian Woodie might be insane and just imagine Lucy talking.This is unconfirmed. Woodie states that ClockerWork Knights are "Maxwells own mounted police" This shows he is canadian because of him referencing Canadian Mounted Police and he knows maxwell somehow. I guess they all do though. Sorry if this wasn't as good as the other character pages but someone greifed this page so I fixed it. Any senior members can Refine it if you want ~Canadian Don't Starve Player